The Shooting Star
by Blair-Warner02
Summary: Mrs. Garrett has bad news as the girls reunite after nine years.
1. The Reunion

Chapter 1  
  
Friday August 26, 1994  
  
Edna Garrett sat in the living room looking at an old photo album of the girls. She lost touch with three of them nine years ago, and the other three years ago. As she looked at the album she began to cry, today was the third anniversary of the day that changed her life forever.  
  
Flashback Three Years Earlier  
  
Monday August 26, 1991  
  
Edna Garrett was watching television when the local news interrupted the program. A plane had crashed into the Rocky Mountains and exploded on impact. It was then reported that there were no survivors. Edna looked at the screen; at the bottom it said the flight number. The flight number was 415. Edna got up from the couch and looked for the paper with her "daughter's" flight number, she found it on the desk. Edna looked at the paper the flight number was 415. Edna broke down and cried for her lost "daughter." How was she going to tell the other girls? She didn't have their phone numbers or addresses, they were either unlisted or they moved around too much. Edna looked up at the TV they had gone back to regular programming. Edna was angry with the TV for bringing her such bad news. She was so angry she picked it up and threw it out the closed window and watched it smash into a million pieces on the sidewalk. The broken window would be replaced, but Edna would never allow another TV back in her house.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Edna continued to look at the photo album when the phone rang; it was one of the girls. Edna was so happy to hear her voice, but sad too because of what she had to tell her. "Honey I have something to tell you, but I can't do it over the phone." Edna said. Edna asked the caller to come to Peekskill and to bring her family. Edna told her who else to call and to tell them the same thing. This was important to Edna and she had to tell them now she couldn't wait any longer. She had already waited three years. Edna hung up the phone. The girls would all be here in one week.  
  
One Week Later-September 2, 1994  
  
Edna heard a car pull up in the driveway. She went over to the window and looked out it was Natalie. Edna flung the door open before Natalie could ring the doorbell. "Hi Natalie, it's so good to see you." said Edna. "Come and give me a hug." Natalie and Mrs. Garrett hugged. "Mom we want to come in too." Said a little girl behind Natalie. "Oh sorry, Mrs. Garrett this is my daughter Annie, she's seven, and you already know my husband Snake." Natalie said as she introduced her family.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Mrs. Garrett answered the door. "Tootie!" she exclaimed. Tootie hugged Mrs. Garrett and then introduced her family. "You all know my husband Jeff and this is my daughter Tisha, she's six." Tootie saw Natalie and they hugged and they introduced their daughters to each other. "So Mrs. Garrett what did you have to tell us?" Natalie asked. Mrs. Garrett told Natalie and Tootie to wait until everyone was here so she wouldn't have to say it more than once.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Mrs. Garrett opened the door. "Hi Jo!" exclaimed Mrs. Garrett. Jo and Mrs. Garrett hugged and then Jo introduced her family. "You guy's remember my husband Rick and this is my five-year- old daughter, Jamie." Natalie and Tootie introduced their families to Jo's family.  
  
Mrs. Garrett sent all the kid's upstairs to play. "Now that you're all here, I have something to tell you." Mrs. Garrett said. "But we're not all here." Natalie said. "Blair's not here.did something happen to Blair? What happened to Blair? Mrs. G spit it out." Mrs. Garrett sat down. "Girls I have something to tell you and I'm afraid it's bad news, Blair is dead."  
  
The girls were shocked. "Dead, how?" asked Jo. Mrs. Garrett answered, "She was killed in a plane crash three years ago."  
  
"Three years ago and you didn't tell us." Tootie said. "How could I? I didn't have any of your phone numbers. I tried to reach you but you two were unlisted and Jo had moved and there was no forwarding address." Mrs. Garrett explained.  
  
"Was it the plane that went down in the Rocky Mountains?" Jo asked. Mrs. Garrett told her it was. The three little girls came down the stairs and announced that there was nothing to do and that Mrs. Garrett didn't have a TV. Natalie looked around the living room and noticed that the kids were right, there was no TV. "Mrs. Garrett, what happened to the TV?" Natalie asked. Mrs. Garrett told them she had thrown it out the window after the plane crash.  
  
An hour later the girls were still trying to process the information they just learned when the front door opened and in came a little blonde girl. "Hi Grandma!" the little girl greeted Mrs. Garrett. "How was school today?" Mrs. Garrett asked. "Fine, who are all these people?" Mrs. Garrett introduced everyone to the little girl. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Kelsey, Blair's daughter." 


	2. Kelsey's Question

Chapter 2  
  
Mrs. Garrett sent Kelsey and the other kids outside to play. "How old is Kelsey?" asked Natalie. "Five" answered Mrs. G. "She looks just like Blair." Jo said. "I know," said Mrs. G "so much it almost scares me."  
  
"Mrs. Garrett, why are you raising Kelsey? Where is her father?" Tootie asked.  
  
"He was on the plane." Mrs. Garrett answered. "About seven years ago Blair married a man named Tad Warner."  
  
"Did you say Warner?" Jo interrupted. "She married a guy with the same last name?" "Yes, she married a guy with the same last name.anyway Blair found out she was pregnant three months after their first wedding anniversary. She had identical twin girls, one died at birth. Blair was devastated, she never got to see the baby and she never named it. Blair and Tad moved in with me and I helped Blair through postpartum depression. It took me two weeks to get her to touch Kelsey, when she finally did she couldn't let her go. Three years ago Blair and Tad decided to get a divorce, but I asked them to reconsider, for Kelsey's sake, and go on a second honeymoon. Kelsey was only two-years-old and I told them I would take care of her. The plane crashed and I am still here taking care of Kelsey."  
  
"Does Kelsey remember her parents at all?" Natalie asked.  
  
"She has some memories, but she will lose them as she gets older." Mrs. G said.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone." Jo said. "It seems like only yesterday that I first met her."  
  
"I remember." said Natalie "you threatened to give her flared teeth."  
  
An hour later the men came back from taking the kids for ice cream. All the kids came into the living room.  
  
"We're taking the kids back to the hotel." said Rick. "Do you want to stay here?" Jo nodded. Rick, Jeff, and Snake took their children to the hotel, Tootie and Natalie also decided to stay.  
  
"Kelsey, it's time to go to bed now." Mrs. G said. "OK" said Kelsey as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Your old beds are still upstairs. Kelsey sleeps in Blair's so don't wake her when you go up." Mrs. G said.  
  
"We won't." Natalie said.  
  
Five minutes later Kelsey came down in her pajamas.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Mrs. Garrett asked. "Yes." answered Kelsey. "When are Mommy and Daddy coming home?" 


	3. The Man in the Living Room

Chapter 3  
  
"Honey, we talked about this before, your Mommy and Daddy are not coming home." Mrs. G said. "Their plane fell down and now their angels in heaven."  
  
"I forgot what they look like." Kelsey said.  
  
"Jo, will you get that picture off the mantle?" Mrs. G asked. Jo walked over to the mantle, she grabbed a picture of Blair and Tad and handed it to Mrs. Garrett.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't give this to you sooner." Mrs. G said as she gave the picture to Kelsey. "I don't ever want you to forget what your parents look like."  
  
"Thank you Grandma." Kelsey said. Kelsey kissed Mrs. Garrett goodnight and ran upstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you girls sooner." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
"It's Ok Mrs. Garrett, it's our fault we didn't give you our phone numbers." Natalie said.  
  
"Kelsey still doesn't understand that her parents are never coming home again." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
"That must be tough." Tootie said.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was Saturday; Jo was the last one up. When she went downstairs she found everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
  
Jo, Rick called he said he and the guys are on their way over with the kids." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
As soon as she said that the door opened and everyone piled into the kitchen.  
  
"We told the kids we would take them to the zoo later, do any of you want to come?" Snake asked.  
  
"I'll go" Tootie said.  
  
"Me too" said Natalie.  
  
"What about you, Jo?" Rick asked.  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Jo said. "Rick, I want us to move to Peekskill."  
  
"If that's what you really want to do we can stay here." Rick said.  
  
"Really?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yes we can get an apartment next door." Rick said. "I kind of wanted to stay here too."  
  
"I'll look for an apartment while you're at the zoo." Jo said. "OK, Kelsey would you like to go to the zoo." Rick asked.  
  
"No, I want to stay here." Kelsey said.  
  
"OK, if you change your mind let us know." Rick said.  
  
That afternoon the guys took the kids to the zoo. Kelsey still declined the invitation and went with Jo to look for apartments. When Jo got back with Kelsey she found Mrs. Garrett had company. Mrs. Garrett was talking to a man in the living room. Kelsey recognized the man on the couch he was her daddy. 


	4. The Man's Story

Chapter 4

"Daddy, you're home!" Kelsey exclaimed as she ran into his arms. "I missed you, where is Mommy?"

"Sweetie, Mommy is not here. Mommy is in heaven with the angels," Tad said. "Remember what Grandma told you?"

"She told me you were there too and you came back," Kelsey said.

"I know, but Grandma didn't know I wasn't in heaven," Tad said. "But we think Mommy is and she is not coming back."

"Kelsey, it's time to go to bed now," Mrs. Garrett said.

"Will you tuck me in?" Kelsey asked Tad.

"Sure, you go get ready; I'll be up in a minute," Tad said.

Kelsey ran up the stairs and Tad went up a few minutes later.

* * *

Natalie and Tootie came through the door and told Jo that the men had taken the kids back to the hotel. Mrs. Garrett told Natalie and Tootie that Blair's husband was still alive. Tad came down the stairs and everyone sat in the living room to hear his story.

"I was in a coma for one year. I had broken bones and burns on my face. When I woke up, I didn't know who I was. I went through all kinds of therapy and had plastic surgery on my face," Tad explained.

"How did you get your memory back?" Jo asked.

"When I was released from the hospital, they gave me an envelope," Tad said. "It had two things in it."

Tad dug into his pocket, pulled out the envelope, and gave it to Mrs. Garrett to open. Mrs. Garrett opened the envelope and pulled out a burnt and torn picture of, a two-year-old, Kelsey and Tad's wedding ring.

"I put the ring on and everything came back to me, I was married and I had a daughter," Tad said. "It was then that I knew I had to come home."

"I just realized you have never met us before," Tootie said. "I'm Tootie, this is Natalie, and this is Jo, we are friends of Blair's."

"Nice to meet you," Tad said. "I was hoping I would find Blair here, but I guess she really is gone."

"Not necessarily," Jo said. "We thought you were dead and you're not. Maybe Blair is still alive, but doesn't know who she is."


	5. Searching Colorado

Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone was seated at the table eating breakfast.

"Guess what, I found an apartment," Jo said.

"That's great, so you're really moving back to Peekskill?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"Yeah, we lost so much time together and I don't want us to be split up again," Jo explained.

"We feel the same way," Natalie said. "Tootie and I talked with our husbands yesterday at the zoo and it's all set, we're moving back to Peekskill."

"That's great! Now we can all be together again," Mrs. Garrett said. "Well not really _all_ of us."

"Kelsey, will you go get me my shoes?" Tad asked.

Kelsey ran upstairs.

"Do you really think Blair is alive?" Tad asked.

"It's possible, you were," Jo said.

"That's true," Tad said. "I'll book the next flight to Colorado."

"Tad, do us all a favor, no more planes," Mrs. Garrett said.

"OK, I'll drive," Tad said.

* * *

Over the next few days, Tad looked at all the hospitals in Colorado. There weren't any patients named Blair Warner at any of them, and there were no records of Blair ever being a patient at any of them. Tad still had one more hospital to check and if Blair wasn't there, he was going home.

Jo, Natalie, Tootie, and Mrs. Garrett were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards. The kids were in the next room playing a board game and the guys were helping them, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Jo said. "Don't look at my cards."

"Hi, Tad," Jo said.

"I didn't find her, I'm coming home," Tad said sadly.

"Listen Tad, we're not going to give up OK," Jo said.


	6. The Email

Chapter 6

Eight Days Later - Monday September 12, 1994

Tootie was sitting at the computer collecting e-mail addresses of hospitals. Natalie and Jo were waiting for the kid's bus to pick them up and the guys were out on job interviews. Tootie heard the bus leave and Jo and Natalie walked in.

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked.

"I'm collecting hospital e-mail addresses, so I can send a picture of Blair to them," Tootie said.

"But we don't have a picture of Blair," Natalie said.

"Kelsey does," Jo said. "Remember? Mrs. G gave it to her."

"Go get it, so we can scan it," Tootie said.

Jo ran up the stairs and got the picture. Tootie scanned it and cut Tad out of the picture. A few minutes later they sent the e-mail.

"Now what?" Natalie asked.

"Now we wait," Tootie answered.

* * *

Two hours later, the guys came in.

"We got jobs!" they exclaimed.

"That's great," Jo said. "I got one too."

"What are you girls waiting for?" Snake asked.

"We e-mailed a picture of Blair to all the hospitals around the Rocky Mountains and we're waiting for a reply," Tootie explained.

"That could take a while," Rick said. "Maybe you should turn it off and check after dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Natalie said.

They turned off the computer hoping they would get an answer after dinner.

* * *

The girls and Tad were all anxious during dinner and Mrs. Garrett was trying to figure out why.

"Will you guys slow down a little?" Mrs. Garrett asked. "You don't have to eat so fast."

"We just have something really important to do after dinner," Jo said.

"I'm finished," Tootie said as she cleared her place and left the room.

"Don't do anything without us," Jo shouted.

"I won't but try to hurry," Tootie shouted from the next room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the kids were sent outside to play and everyone had gathered around the computer.

"We have one new e-mail," Tootie said. "Tad, you should open it."

Tad opened the e-mail and read. "We have a patient, a Jane Doe, who matches the description of the woman in the picture. Please come out to identify."

"That's great news! Do you think it could be her?" Tootie asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Tad said. "I'm going to Texas first thing in the morning."


	7. Parkland Memorial Hospital

Chapter 7

"Tad, I didn't e-mail hospitals in Texas," Tootie said. "So why did we get an answer from Texas?"

"Let me take a look at that e-mail," Jo said. "Here's the original e-mail sent to a hospital in Raton, New Mexico."

"They forwarded the e-mail to a hospital in Amarillo, Texas," Natalie said. "And then they forwarded it to a hospital in Dallas, Texas."

"So that means if Blair is at that hospital in Dallas, she was probably transferred at least four times," Jo said. "Because according to the newspaper article Natalie got from the library yesterday, the plane crashed into Pike's Peak. What hospital were you in Tad?"

"Memorial Hospital of Colorado Springs," Tad answered.

"If Blair is still alive, she was probably at the same hospital at one point," Jo said. "But was transferred to a hospital in Trinidad, before she went to Raton."

"If it's her," Tootie said. "It says here this patient is a Jane Doe, if it's Blair then she probably has amnesia or is still in a coma."

* * *

Tad had been driving for hours; he had crossed the border into Texas two hours earlier. Tad found the hospital, Parkland Memorial Hospital, and pulled into the parking garage. Tad entered the hospital and pushed the button for the elevator. When Tad got off the elevator he went up to the nurse's desk.

"May I help you Sir?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I got an e-mail about a Jane Doe and I came to see if I could identify her," Tad said looking at the nurse's name tag.

"Take a seat over there, I'll page the doctor," The nurse said. The nurse noticed Tad was looking at her name tag.

"I get that a lot," the nurse said but Tad wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" Tad asked confused.

"People looking at my name tag," The nurse said. "It's not every day you meet someone named Jan Brady."

Tad went over and sat in a nearby chair, a few minutes later a doctor came out and spoke to Tad.

"Are you here about the Jane Doe?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I came to see if she is my wife," Tad said.

"Follow me," said the doctor. "I have to warn you this patient is hooked up to a lot of machines and may be difficult to identify."

Tad nodded and followed the doctor to room 515. The doctor opened the door and Tad gasped.

The woman's face had been badly burned beyond recognition. She was hooked up to a lot of machines and she was in a coma. Tad looked at her more closely, but the woman's face was so disfigured he couldn't identify her.

"I don't know if it's her," Tad said. "I can get my wife's dental records."

A few hours later, the dental records had arrived and the dentist and doctor were busy examining the patient. A half an hour had passed when the doctor entered the waiting room.

"Well?" Tad asked as he stood up.

"The dentist identified the patient as Blair Warner," The doctor said. "She's your wife."

* * *

Tad called home and Kelsey answered the phone.

"Hi Sweetie, can I talk to Grandma?" Tad asked.

Kelsey handed the phone to Mrs. Garrett.

"Hi Tad, what did you find?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"You might want to sit down for this," Tad said. "I found Blair, she is in a coma and her face is badly burned."

"I'm so glad you found her," Mrs. Garrett said. "What did the doctor's say?"

"The doctors said Blair has been showing signs of waking up for about six months now. As soon as she does they can fix her face," Tad said. "They told me when she wakes up they will put her through some tests with the therapists."

"I'll tell the girls the news and we'll pray for her," Mrs. Garrett said.

"Do me a favor," Tad said. "Don't tell Kelsey, I want to tell her myself."

"OK, I won't," Mrs. Garrett said. A few minutes later, Mrs. Garrett hung up the phone and walked into the living room. Jo and Natalie had been impatiently waiting and Tootie tried to eavesdrop, but couldn't make out anything.

"Spill," Tootie said.

"That was Tad on the phone, he said if it wasn't for Tootie he would have never found Blair," Mrs. Garrett said. "And you were right Jo, Blair was transferred four times."

"Blair's alive!" Jo exclaimed. "I can't believe it, my best friend is alive."

"The four musketeers are going to be back together again real soon," Natalie said.


	8. Two Months Later

Chapter 8  
  
Two months later-November 13, 1994  
  
Tad was still waiting for Blair to wake up. Tad talked to her everyday and he felt like today was the day. Tad walked into Blair's hospital room and sat down next to the bed, held her hand and started talking to her like he did everyday for the past two months. Tad had been talking to Blair for fifteen minutes when he felt her squeeze his hand, something she had never done.  
  
"You squeezed my hand!" Tad exclaimed. "Can you open your eyes?"  
  
Blair squeezed Tad's hand again, but didn't open her eyes. Tad pushed the button to page the nurse.  
  
"Please open your eyes." Tad pleaded.  
  
The nurse came in and asked Tad what was wrong.  
  
"I think she's waking up." Tad said.  
  
"I'll go get the doctor." The nurse said as she entered the hallway.  
  
"Come on Sweetie, open your eyes for me." Tad pleaded again.  
  
The doctor came in a few minutes later. Tad told him Blair squeezed his hand.  
  
"That is a good sign." The doctor said. "We'll give her a little more time."  
  
Blair squeezed Tad's hand as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Look! She's awake." Tad exclaimed.  
  
"I need to examine her, can you wait in the hall?"  
  
Tad nodded and left the room, he watched the doctor through the window. The doctor came out and allowed Tad to go back in. Tad walked into the room and sat down.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Tad asked.  
  
Blair shook her head. Tad asked other questions, but the answers were all the same. Tad pushed the button to call the nurse. The nurse came in with the doctor.  
  
"She doesn't remember anything." Tad said.  
  
"That's normal for someone who has been in a coma for as long as she has." The doctor said. "She will get her memory back."  
  
"When can I take her home?" Tad asked.  
  
"If everything goes well tonight we'll do plastic surgery tomorrow morning and then she can go home." The doctor said.  
  
Tad saw Blair become concerned and motion for a mirror. Tad reluctantly handed Blair a mirror. Blair looked into the mirror and burst into tears.  
  
"Shh, it's okay it can be fixed." Tad soothed.  
  
~*~  
  
In the next few days everything went well. Blair had plastic surgery and Tad recognized her again. Tad had gone to the store to get her some clothes to wear home. Tad then realized so much had gone on in the past few days that he hadn't called home.  
  
"Hello Jo, it's Tad."  
  
"Hi, what's going on?"  
  
Blair woke up a few days ago and she had plastic surgery on her face. There are a few problems though." Tad said.  
  
"What?" Jo asked.  
  
"Blair has amnesia. Right now she is working with therapists to see what kinds of therapy she needs."  
  
"We'll help you take care of her." Jo said. "Just bring her home." 


	9. Going Home

Chapter 9

November 17, 1994

Mrs. Garrett sat down in the living room with Jo, Natalie and Tootie.

"Tad called me today; he is bringing Blair home today. He told me she went through some tests with the therapists," Mrs. Garrett said. "He told me she can understand everything that is said, but the only things she can't do are talking, walking, writing, and feeding herself." Mrs. Garrett continued. "He told me she will need to work with therapists, when she gets home. He told me when she couldn't do something, she became frustrated and started crying. I need you girls to help Tad and I take care of Blair when you can."

"We will," Jo said. "Right guys?"

Tootie and Natalie nodded.

"It will be late when Blair comes home, so you won't see her until tomorrow," Mrs. Garrett said.

"When is Kelsey going to see her?" Jo asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Tad wants to tell her after school tomorrow. He doesn't want her here, when they get here," Mrs. Garrett said. "She is spending the night at a friend's house."

* * *

Tad had been driving since early in the morning. Blair had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, as soon as they'd entered the freeway. Tad had instructions to wake her every two hours, until 9 PM. Tad pulled into a rest stop and woke up Blair.

"I'm sorry to keep waking you, but it's doctor's orders," Tad said. "We're at a rest stop, do you need anything?"

Blair shook her head.

"OK," Tad said. "I'm going to get something; will you be OK by yourself?"

Blair nodded. Tad got out of the car and locked Blair in with the remote. When he came back, Blair was asleep again.

Hours later they were finally in Peekskill. Tad had told Blair that she would be home the next time she woke up. She was still asleep, when they pulled in the driveway. It was after 9 PM, so Tad didn't wake her. Tad carried Blair into the house and laid her on the couch. Mrs. Garrett was already in bed and no one else was around. Tad went back out to unload the car. When he was finished, he quietly unfolded Blair's walker and put it where she could reach it, and fell asleep in a nearby chair.


	10. Day 1

Chapter 10

November 18, 1994

The next morning, Mrs. Garrett found Tad in the kitchen.

"Good Morning," Tad said.

"Hi Tad, did you have a nice trip?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"It was quiet, Blair slept the whole time," Tad said. "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes, I came down and saw her sleeping on the couch," Mrs. Garrett said. "Did the doctors tell you how bad she was injured?"

"She had broken most of her bones, her face was burnt, she had some head trauma, and was still unconscious when she got there," Tad said. "She went into a coma afterwards; they told me they almost lost her a few times."

Tears streamed down Tad's face, as he told Mrs. Garrett what he'd found out. "They called her the miracle patient, because people with injuries like hers usually die."

"But she hung on all this time," Mrs. Garrett said.

"They gave me an envelope with her things in it," Tad said. "Blair doesn't want to open it, so I'm going to let you."

Tad gave Mrs. Garrett the envelope. Mrs. Garrett dumped the contents on the table. There was only one thing.

"It's her locket," Mrs. Garrett said. "With Kelsey's picture in it."

"Her wedding ring is missing," Tad observed. "I wonder what happened to it."

"You can get her a new one," Mrs. Garrett said.

"I know, but I wish she still had it," Tad said. "I have to go back to work today; do you think you could stay with Blair?"

"I'd love to," Mrs. Garrett said. "But you should probably let her know, before you leave."

"I will," Tad said. "I'm going to pick up Kelsey from school today and tell her about her mother."

Tad got ready for work and woke up Blair.

"I have to go to work today. Mrs. Garrett's going to stay with you, OK. You'll like her," Tad said. "Go back to sleep."

"I can stay if…"

"No go, she'll be fine," Mrs. Garrett interrupted.

"Call me, if you have _any_ problems," Tad said.

"I will, don't worry," Mrs. Garrett said.

A few minutes later, Tad left for work. Mrs. Garrett peeked in at Blair who had gone back to sleep, she was so glad she had all of her girls back.

* * *

Mrs. Garrett was sitting in the living room reading a book, when Blair woke up. Mrs. Garrett didn't notice, until Blair sat up.

"Well good morning," Mrs. Garrett said. "Do you know who I am?"

Blair shook her head. "I'm Mrs. Garrett." Mrs. Garrett said.

Mrs. Garrett saw tears well up in Blair's eyes. Blair needed something and couldn't tell her, it was very frustrating for both of them.

"The bathroom is upstairs, if that's what you need," Mrs. Garrett said.

Blair grabbed her walker and headed for the stairs. Mrs. Garrett asked if she needed any help. Blair shook her head.

Mrs. Garrett watched Blair struggle to get up the stairs. Mrs. Garrett got up from her seat and headed for the stairs.

"Let me help you," Mrs. Garrett said.

Mrs. Garrett helped Blair up the stairs and into the bathroom. When Blair came out, Mrs. Garrett helped her back down the stairs and onto the couch.

Mrs. Garrett took the old photo album out and sat on the couch next to Blair. Mrs. Garrett opened the album and started showing pictures to Blair.

"This is you, me, Natalie, Tootie, and Jo," Mrs. Garrett explained. "You girls got into some trouble and ended up living with me."

Blair nodded.

"They are at work right now," Mrs. Garrett said. "But you will see them tonight at dinner."

"Tad is picking up your daughter from school, so you'll see her too," Mrs. Garrett said.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Garrett asked. "You missed breakfast, but I can make you some lunch."

Blair nodded and slowly followed Mrs. Garrett into the kitchen. Mrs. Garrett made Blair a sandwich. Blair was a little messy and most of the sandwich ended up on her face. Mrs. Garrett gave Blair a napkin and she wiped her face.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Blair didn't feel well. Mrs. Garrett knew Blair would never make it to the bathroom in time and gave her the wastebasket.

Mrs. Garrett became worried, none of the girls had ever rejected a sandwich like that before. Mrs. Garrett got Blair back on the couch to lie down and then went back in the kitchen to call Tad.

"Hey Mrs. Garrett, is everything OK?" Tad asked.

"Blair didn't keep her lunch down," Mrs. Garrett said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Blair has reflux that's why she threw up," Tad explained. "It will go away, but it will take some time."

"How is she supposed to eat?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"She has a feeding tube in her stomach," Tad said. "I'll show you how to feed her, when I get home."

"She seems to know how to feed herself," Mrs. Garrett said.

"The doctor's said she can eat with her hands, but not with utensils," Tad said. "She also has trouble swallowing her food."

"It looks like she has poor coordination, most of her food ended up on her face," Mrs. Garrett said.

"She is going to therapy tomorrow, they will teach her how to feed herself," Tad said. "It's OK that you gave her something to eat, the doctors want her to try eating normally at least once a day."

"Ok, I better go check on her," Mrs. Garrett said. "Oh, I forgot to ask you if you could get Sammy from the vet's office?"

"Sure, I'll get him after I get Kelsey," Tad said.

* * *

Tad stood outside Kelsey's classroom waiting for school to let out. He had been waiting for only five minutes when the bell rang and students started coming out of their classrooms.

"Daddy!" Kelsey exclaimed as she ran into her father's arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Tad said.

"Hey Uncle Tad, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"I came to pick up Kelsey, because I have to talk to her," Tad said. "And I want you, Annie, and Tisha to ride the bus like you always do."

"OK," Jamie said. "See ya later."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tad and Kelsey were driving towards the vet's office.

"Daddy, this isn't the way home," Kelsey said.

"I know, we have to get Sammy from the vet," Tad said.

"Why is he at the vet, is he sick?" Kelsey asked.

"No, Grandma wanted him to spend the night there," Tad said.

"Why?" Kelsey asked as they arrived at the vet's office.

"Grandma didn't want Sammy to be there when I got home last night," Tad said. "I brought your Mommy home last night."

"Mommy's home!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Yes, but Mommy is very sick right now and she doesn't remember anything," Tad said.

"Why doesn't she remember?" Kelsey asked.

"Mommy has a big boo-boo on her brain and we have to be very patient with her while it heals," Tad said. "You're a big girl now, so I need you to help Grandma and me take care of Mommy. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Kelsey answered. "Can we go get Sammy now?"

"Yes, we can go get Sammy," Tad answered. "Let's go"

Ten minutes later, Kelsey and Tad came out of the vet's office with Sammy. Sammy was Blair's four-year-old Golden Retriever.


	11. Day 1 Cont'd

Chapter 11  
  
Mrs. Garrett saw a look of fear on Blair's face as Sammy came running through the door and into the living room.  
  
"He won't hurt you." Tad said. "He's a nice dog."  
  
"He's happy to see you." Mrs. G said. "He missed you."  
  
"He's your dog." Tad said. "His name is Sammy."  
  
Blair still wasn't convinced this dog was nice but she put out her hand to pet him anyway.  
  
"See, he's a nice dog." Tad said.  
  
Kelsey walked into the room a few minutes later.  
  
"Blair this is our daughter, Kelsey." Tad said.  
  
"Hi Mommy." Kelsey said. "I'm glad you are home."  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Garrett and Tad left Blair and Kelsey alone in the living room while Tad showed Mrs. G how to prepare food for Blair.  
  
"Did the equipment come today?" Tad asked.  
  
"Yes and it's all set up." Mrs. G said.  
  
"OK good." Tad said. "Now all you have to do is put Blair's food in the blender and set it to puree it has to be pureed real good so it doesn't get stuck in the tube. If the tube gets clogged you need to flush it with water. Make sure everything you use is clean because Blair could get an infection if the food gets contaminated. When you are done make sure you clean everything including the skin around Blair's tube."  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later Mrs. Garrett was making dinner. Tad and Kelsey were taking Sammy for a walk, and Blair had fallen asleep. Mrs. Garrett heard someone coming through the front door. It was Natalie, Snake, and Annie. All three came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Garrett." Natalie said.  
  
"Hi Natalie." Mrs. G said. "How is your book coming along?"  
  
"It's going great so far." Natalie said. "I saw Blair on the couch, she's so thin."  
  
"I know." Mrs. G said. "The doctor's said she's only 80 pounds and they want her to be at least 110."  
  
"110 what?" asked Tootie as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hi Tootie." Said Mrs. G. "We're talking about Blair, she weighs only 80 pounds and the doctors want her to be 110."  
  
"I saw here on the couch, she looks so thin." Tootie said.  
  
"Where are Jeff and Tisha?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Oh, they saw Tad and Kelsey outside with the dog on the way in." Tootie said. "So they decided to stay out there."  
  
"So how is Blair doing?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Well right now we think she is afraid of Sammy." Mrs. G said.  
  
"That's too bad." Natalie said. "I know that Sammy really missed her."  
  
"Hey guys." Said Jo as she entered the kitchen." Rick and Jamie are outside with the others."  
  
"We're going out there too." Said Snake.  
  
Snake and Annie left the kitchen.  
  
"So Tootie how were rehearsals?" Jo asked.  
  
"They were good." Tootie said. "The play opens in two weeks and I think everyone knows what there doing."  
  
"Tootie, will you go tell everybody dinner is ready?" Mrs. G asked.  
  
As Tootie left the kitchen Jo looked at the contents of the blender. "Mrs. G, what is in the blender?" Jo asked.  
  
"Blair's dinner." Mrs. G said. "It's the same thing you are having."  
  
"I hope mine doesn't look like that." Jo said.  
  
~*~  
  
Tad had showed Mrs. G how to hook up Blair's feeding tube and he was watching it in case there were problems. The others were in the kitchen eating their own food. When they were done eating they would come into the living room and introduce themselves to Blair.  
  
Jeff and Tootie decided they better go home and put Tisha to bed because she did have school the next day. Tad sent Kelsey to bed soon after. Mrs. Garrett was upstairs helping Blair get ready for bed. Jo and Natalie decided they better head home as well.  
  
"We're going to go." Jo said.  
  
"OK" Tad said. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what?" Jo asked.  
  
"Blair has to go to rehab tomorrow from 8 to 3 and I have to work so I can't take her and Mrs. Garrett can't either because of Kelsey's bus." Tad explained.  
  
"I can take her, but I can't bring her back." Jo said.  
  
"I can bring her home." Natalie said.  
  
"Are you sure it's no problem?" Tad asked.  
  
"It's no problem." Said Jo and Natalie at the same time.  
  
"Thanks" Tad said. 


	12. Scream in the Night

Chapter 12  
  
November 19, 1994  
  
It was 3 AM; the sound of someone screaming woke Tad up. When he realized who it was he ran to the next room, Blair was screaming her head off. Tad woke her up and she stopped screaming, but started crying.  
  
"Shh, your OK now." Tad soothed. "You just had a bad dream."  
  
Kelsey, who was on the other side of the room, had also been woken up by Blair's screaming.  
  
"Is Mommy OK?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"She'll be fine, go back to sleep." Tad said.  
  
Kelsey went back to sleep as Mrs. Garrett entered.  
  
"Is she OK?" Mrs. G asked.  
  
"She'll be fine." Tad said. "She just had a bad dream, go back to bed."  
  
Mrs. Garrett went back to bed as Tad continued to hold Blair who had calmed down a little but was still crying.  
  
"Are you OK now?" Tad asked.  
  
Blair nodded.  
  
"Lay down and go back to sleep." Tad said.  
  
Blair lay down and Tad went back to bed. Blair never went back to sleep but continued to cry silently.  
  
~*~  
  
It was 7 AM; Tad had already left for work. Blair continued to cry as Mrs. Garrett helped her get dressed.  
  
"I hate it when you cry." Mrs. Garrett said. "Please stop crying, you don't want Kelsey to see you crying do you?"  
  
Blair shook her head and stopped crying. Mrs. Garrett woke up Kelsey and told her to get ready for school. Mrs. Garrett and Blair went downstairs to wait for Jo. Mrs. Garrett wasn't going to give Blair a tube feeding because the therapists were going to teach her how to eat on her own. Jo walked in the door fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Hey Mrs. G, what happened last night?" Jo asked.  
  
"How did you know something happened last night?" Mrs. G asked.  
  
"We heard Blair screaming from our apartment." Jo said.  
  
"She was that loud?" Mrs. G asked.  
  
"Yeah, even Natalie and Tootie heard her." Jo said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry about that, Blair had a nightmare and she's still pretty upset about it." Mrs. G said.  
  
"It's OK." Jo said. "We better get going, come on Blair."  
  
Jo and Blair left as Kelsey came down the stairs.  
  
"Where is Mommy going?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Mommy's going to see some nice people who are going to help her do all the things she can't do right now." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
"Is it like going to school?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Yes, it's kind of like going to school." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
~*~  
  
Natalie brought Blair home around 3:30 that afternoon.  
  
"What did the therapists say when you picked her up?" Mrs. Garrett asked.  
  
"They said she seemed upset most of the day but when I picked her up she seemed fine." Natalie said.  
  
"She had a rough night." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
"I heard." Natalie said. "Anyway they also said she kept breakfast down but not lunch and to give her a tube feeding at dinnertime."  
  
"Anything else?" Mrs. Garrett asked.  
  
"They said they will see her on Monday." Natalie said.  
  
"OK, where is Blair?" Mrs. Garrett asked.  
  
"On the couch." Natalie said.  
  
"Good." Mrs. Garrett said. "I'm going to see if she will take a nap, she has been up since 3 AM."  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later it was apparent that Blair was not going to take a nap. Kelsey had come home five minutes earlier and spread her coloring books out on the coffee table. Annie, Jamie and Tisha were also coloring. Natalie supervised while Mrs. Garrett started dinner. Kelsey gave Blair a coloring book and told her she could color too. Ten minutes later Annie looked over at Blair's coloring book.  
  
"You are older than me and you can't stay in the lines." Annie said. "Do you know what happens to people who can't stay in the lines? People who can't stay in the lines can't color."  
  
"Annie, be nice." Natalie said.  
  
"Well she can't." Annie said. "She's coloring things the wrong color too. I've never seen a green cat before."  
  
"So what, you used to do the same thing and we still let you color, so apologize to Blair." Natalie said.  
  
Annie sarcastically apologized to Blair.  
  
"That's it young lady, get upstairs. I want to talk to you." Natalie yelled.  
  
As punishment Annie had to buy Blair a coloring book and a box of crayons.  
  
~*~  
  
November 26, 1994  
  
One week later  
  
Every night for the past week Blair had nightmares. They were so bad that even Kelsey didn't get sleep. It was when Kelsey fell asleep at school that Tad decided Kelsey should sleep with Mrs. Garrett. After each nightmare Blair never went back to sleep and instead cried alone in her bed. Blair's screaming was so loud that everyone in the apartment building next door could hear her. Tonight was going to be different though because Jo had a plan.  
  
"A teddy bear?" Tootie asked. "Blair's too old for a teddy bear."  
  
"I know, but it worked for Jamie." Jo said. "Besides you can put this one in the microwave and it will stay warm for two hours."  
  
"It's worth a try." Natalie said. "Do you want to sleep tonight or not?"  
  
"If you think it will work, do it." Tootie said. "I still think she's too old for it."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Mrs. Garrett and Tad were sitting in the kitchen when Kelsey entered.  
  
"Good morning Princess." Tad said. "Is Mommy still sleeping?"  
  
"Yes" Kelsey answered.  
  
"Good" Tad said. "I'm glad she is getting some sleep."  
  
"So the bear worked?" asked Jo as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Not exactly." Mrs. Garrett said. "Where are Rick and Jamie?"  
  
"They are still over at the apartment." Jo said. "What do you mean not exactly?"  
  
"Blair didn't want the bear." Mrs. Garrett said. "We gave it to her and she looked at us like we were crazy."  
  
"Tootie said she was too old for it." Jo said.  
  
"We left it on the table next to her bed and I believe it is still there." Mrs. Garrett said. "But you're welcome to go take a peek."  
  
"I think I will." Jo said as she left the kitchen.  
  
"Don't wake her though." Tad yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
Jo found the bedroom door cracked open just enough to peek in. Jo quietly stuck her head into the room and looked around.  
  
"I knew it!" Jo quietly said to herself.  
  
Blair had grabbed the bear after Mrs. Garrett had left the room last night and she was still clutching it tightly as she slept. Jo quietly left the room and went back downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later Blair came down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning Sleepyhead." Tad said. "Did you sleep OK?"  
  
Blair nodded.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Garrett asked. "I'll get you a bowl of cereal."  
  
"Mrs. Garrett, can she use a spoon?" Jo asked.  
  
"The therapists have been working on it and they want her to use a spoon at least once a day." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
Mrs. G and Blair went into the kitchen. Mrs. G got Blair a bowl of cereal and gave her a spoon. It took Blair almost 45 minutes to finish it and most of the cereal was on the table, floor and Blair's pajamas. When Blair was finished Mrs. Garrett asked if she needed the wastebasket and Blair shook her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Jo was upstairs helping Blair get dressed as Mrs. G and Tad talked in the living room.  
  
"What's going on this week?" Tad asked.  
  
"The kid's don't have school on Friday." Mrs. G said. "And Saturday is Tootie's play."  
  
"I have to leave on a business trip Friday night and won't be back until Sunday night." Tad said. "If you are all going to the play, we'll need two babysitters."  
  
"Why two babysitters?" Mrs. G asked.  
  
"One for the children and one for Blair." Tad said. "She needs constant supervision and I wouldn't want to make one teenager take care of four kids and a severely disabled person."  
  
"OK" Mrs. G said. "I'll call one of the girls that used to watch Kelsey while I was away and ask them if they could baby-sit with a friend." 


	13. Monkey in the Middle

Chapter 13  
  
December 2, 1994  
  
It was Friday and it was raining. Blair was at rehab and Mrs. Garrett was watching the kids who were home from school that day. Kelsey was helping Mrs. Garrett in the kitchen and Annie, Tisha and Jamie were playing upstairs in the bedroom.  
  
"What should we do?" Tisha asked.  
  
"Let's play 'Monkey in the Middle.'" Annie said.  
  
"How do we play 'Monkey in the Middle?'" asked Jamie.  
  
"You stand in the middle while me and Tisha throw this bear to each other and you try to catch it before we do." Annie explained.  
  
Annie and Tisha threw the bear back and forth to each other while Jamie tried to catch it. Fifteen minutes had passed and Jamie was still trying to catch it. Tisha threw the bear to Annie but Jamie grabbed the bear by its middle as Annie grabbed its head. Jamie and Annie began to fight over the bear.  
  
"I caught it." Jamie said.  
  
"No, I got it." Annie said.  
  
"I got it first." Jamie said.  
  
Annie and Jamie continued fighting over the bear each one tugging it away from the other. With each tug they could hear the stitching coming out. Annie and Jamie tugged at the bear until the head came off and they both went flying in opposite directions.  
  
"There's gonna be trouuubblllleeee." Tisha said.  
  
~*~  
  
December 3, 1994  
  
The next day Mrs. G was in the kitchen with Kelsey and Jamie giving them breakfast. Jo was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. Jo looked up from the newspaper to see Blair making her way down the stairs. Jo set the paper down and started laughing. Blair looked at Jo with a confused look.  
  
"So you dressed yourself this morning." Jo said. "Your pants are on backwards."  
  
Blair shook her head.  
  
"Yes they are." Jo said. "Go back upstairs and fix them."  
  
Blair went back upstairs and came back down twenty minutes later.  
  
"There you go." Jo said. "Much better."  
  
Blair sat down on the couch and started putting her shoes on.  
  
"Wrong foot." Jo said.  
  
Blair switched her shoe to the other foot. When Blair got both shoes on she attempted to tie them. Blair became frustrated trying to tie her shoes and ended up taking them back off and throwing them across the room.  
  
"Hey, we don't throw shoes." Jo scolded. "I would have tied your shoes for ya."  
  
~*~  
  
Blair was irritable for the rest of the day. The girls and Mrs. G kept Blair up from her nap so she would be in bed earlier than usual. Tad had promised the babysitters that Blair would be asleep before they got there, so they wouldn't have to deal with her bad mood.  
  
"Kelsey, I'm leaving." Tad said. "I love you. I'll be back in two days."  
  
"I love you too Daddy." Kelsey said as she kissed Tad goodbye.  
  
Tad gave Mrs. Garrett the phone number of where he would be staying and left. The babysitters arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Hi, Megan." Mrs. Garrett said. "Who is this?"  
  
"This is my friend, Amy." Megan said.  
  
"Hi Amy, nice to meet you." Mrs. G said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Amy said.  
  
"So where are the kids?" Megan asked.  
  
"Kelsey is in the kitchen with Tisha. Tisha's mother is in the play we are seeing tonight." Mrs. Garrett said. "Jo is bringing Jamie and Annie over soon and Blair is in bed so she shouldn't be any trouble."  
  
"When do you want the kids in bed?" Megan asked.  
  
"No later than 8:30." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
A few minutes later Jo brought Jamie and Annie over and she and Mrs. Garrett left for the play. At 8:30 Megan sent the kids to bed. Kelsey went upstairs and Annie, Tisha and Jamie were sent to the rooms next to the living room. At 9:00 Mrs. Garrett called to check on Blair and the kids. Megan told her everything was fine and that the kids went to bed without any problem. Fifteen minutes later Kelsey came down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Megan asked.  
  
"Mommy's sick." Kelsey said. "You need to take her temperature." "OK" Megan said. "Come on Amy."  
  
Megan and Amy followed Kelsey up the stairs. Kelsey went in the bathroom to get the thermometer. Blair was still sleeping when Amy took her temperature. The thermometer was the kind you stick in the ear and it had a digital reading.  
  
"105" Amy said. "We need to call Mrs. Garrett."  
  
Megan went downstairs to look for the number but all she could find was Jeff's pager number. 


	14. 16 and Counting

Chapter 14  
  
As Jeff watched Tootie on stage he felt something vibrating in his pocket. Jeff pulled out his pager and read the number. Jeff got out of his seat and headed for the lobby. A few minutes later Jeff came back into the auditorium and sat back down in his seat. He leaned over to talk to Mrs. Garrett who was sitting next to him.  
  
"The babysitters paged me." Jeff whispered. "Blair is running a fever."  
  
"You stay here." Mrs. Garrett whispered. "I'm going home tell Tootie I'm sorry."  
  
"She'll understand." Jeff whispered. "It's not your fault."  
  
"What's going on?" Jo whispered.  
  
"Mrs. Garrett has to leave." Jeff whispered. "Blair's got a fever."  
  
"Oh no." Jo whispered. "I'm going with her."  
  
"I'll tell Tootie you had to leave." Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks." Jo whispered. "I'll see ya later."  
  
Mrs. Garrett and Jo left the theatre.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Garrett and Jo were at the house in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Hi, Megan." Mrs. Garrett said. "How is Blair?"  
  
"She is running a fever." Megan said. "105."  
  
"105!" Jo exclaimed. "We should take her to the emergency room."  
  
"Your right." Mrs. Garrett said. "Can you go up and get her?"  
  
"Sure." Jo said. "She's not heavy."  
  
Jo went upstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry about this." Mrs. Garrett said. "I'll pay you guys extra."  
  
"Hey Mrs. G." Jo said. "I can't wake her up."  
  
"Let's get her to the hospital as soon as possible." Mrs. Garrett said. "One of you will have to stay with the kids."  
  
"I will." Megan said. "Amy can go home."  
  
"Thanks Megan." Mrs. G said.  
  
"No problem." Megan said.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. G and Jo arrived at the hospital with Blair. Blair was taken into the ER right away. After Mrs. G filled out some forms she went to the waiting room with Jo.  
  
"You didn't have to come here with me." Mrs. G told Jo.  
  
"Yes I did." Jo said. "Blair is my best friend, she is like a sister to me."  
  
"She's like a daughter to me." Mrs. G said. "So are you, all you girls are."  
  
"I don't think I've ever told you this before." Jo said. "But I've always thought of you as my second mother."  
  
"Me too." Said Natalie entering the waiting room. "How is Blair?"  
  
"Don't know yet." Jo said. "How was the play?" Jo asked changing the subject.  
  
"It was great, Tootie was great, everything was great." Natalie said. "So what happened?"  
  
"Blair has a high fever." Mrs. G said. "I also think she had a headache all day."  
  
"That makes sense." Natalie said. "She was awfully crabby today."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." Jo said. "I hope nothing is seriously wrong with her."  
  
"Did anyone call Tad?" Natalie asked. "No" Jo said. "He went to Chicago on business, the number is at home."  
  
"OK" Natalie said. "I'll call the house and see if I can get it."  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later Natalie came back to the waiting room.  
  
"I called Tad." Natalie said. "He's on his way home."  
  
"Thank you Natalie." Mrs. G said. "How is everything at the house?"  
  
"The guys are there now." Natalie said. "And Tootie's on her way here."  
  
A few minutes later a doctor came into the waiting room.  
  
"Warner." Said the doctor as everyone jumped out of his or her seats.  
  
"Right here." Mrs. G said. "How is she?"  
  
"Blair has a brain hematoma that we need to remove." The doctor said. "I need these forms filled out."  
  
Mrs. Garrett filled out the forms and gave them to the doctor. A few minutes later Tootie arrived in the waiting room and was filled in on what was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later Tad came into the waiting room.  
  
"How is she?" Tad asked.  
  
"She's having emergency brain surgery." Natalie said. "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
"I took a plane." Tad said. "I'm sorry but I had too."  
  
"It's OK." Jo said. "All that matters is that you're here."  
  
"What happened?" Tad asked.  
  
Mrs. G filled Tad in on all the details. Two hours later everyone was still waiting for news on Blair. The waiting room was very quiet until Tad broke the silence.  
  
"You know this is Blair's 17th brain surgery."  
  
"17th!" Tootie exclaimed. "You mean Blair survived 16 brain surgeries?" "That's right." Tad said. "And I hope she'll survive this one too." 


	15. Sammy vs Teddy

Chapter 15  
  
December 10, 1994  
  
One week later Blair came out of a coma. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and she was hooked up to a lot of machines. Blair was sent home a few days later.  
  
Tad carried Blair through the front door.  
  
"I'm going to put her to bed." Tad said going up the stairs. "Did you find Kelsey's baby monitor?"  
  
"Yes, but do you know what I can't find?" Mrs. G asked. "I can't find that teddy bear that Jo gave her." Tad shrugged his shoulders. "I'll look around for it."  
  
Tad took a sleeping Blair upstairs and put her to bed. He set up the baby monitor and went downstairs.  
  
"I didn't see that bear up there either." Tad said. "When is the last time you saw it?"  
  
"About two weeks ago." Mrs. G said. "I cleaned that room up last week but it wasn't there."  
  
"That's strange" Tad said. "We'll have to ask the kids if they know where it is."  
  
~*~  
  
Blair's bandage was taken off and Mrs. G washed the blood out of her hair. The doctors had shaved a patch of hair off of Blair's head for the surgery and Blair was upset about it when she looked in the mirror so Mrs. G tried covering it up by putting Blair's hair in French braided pigtails. Blair went back to rehab a few days after she got out of the hospital. On Friday, December 16th, Natalie brought Blair home from the therapy sessions.  
  
"Hey what's got you so excited?" Natalie asked as they walked in the door.  
  
Blair opened a drawer in the end table and took out the coloring books and the crayons. Blair opened the coloring book and wrote something on the inside cover. When she was done she showed it to Natalie. Natalie looked at the book, Blair had scribbled her name on the inside cover of her coloring book.  
  
"Hey, you wrote your name!" Natalie exclaimed. "Good job, it looks like your making some progress."  
  
"Hey Mrs. Garrett." Natalie called. "Come in here."  
  
"What is it?" Mrs. G asked in a worried tone. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, look Blair wrote her name." Natalie said. "Blair can write."  
  
"That's great, I'm so proud of you." Mrs. G said. "But it's time for you to take a nap."  
  
~*~  
  
One hour later Sammy ran into the kitchen and started barking then left the room and ran halfway upstairs barked again and ran the rest of the way upstairs into the bedroom. Mrs. Garrett followed Sammy into the bedroom. Blair was still sleeping in her bed and everything seemed fine.  
  
"Sammy, now why did you drag me up here." Mrs. G asked. "Come on let's go."  
  
Sammy wouldn't budge.  
  
"Come on let's go." Mrs. G said.  
  
Sammy barked.  
  
"Shh, Sammy" Mrs. G said. "Your going to wake her up."  
  
Sammy barked again.  
  
Mrs. Garrett watched as Blair started having seizures.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Garrett and Natalie took Blair to the hospital. Blair had woken up on the way to the hospital but hadn't had any seizures since they left the house. Natalie carried Blair into the hospital. They had to wait in the waiting room this time because Blair seemed fine when they got there.  
  
"Blair Warner" the nurse called. "The doctor will see you now."  
  
Natalie took Blair in to see the doctor.  
  
"So I hear you have had some seizures." The doctor said. "That's completely normal for someone who has had a brain injury."  
  
"I'm going to send you home with some anti-seizure medication." The doctor said.  
  
The doctor wrote out a prescription and gave it to Natalie. "You can get it filled in the pharmacy upstairs." The doctor said.  
  
Natlaie and Blair met Mrs. G in the waiting room.  
  
"She's fine, they gave her some anti-seizure pills." Natalie said. "I'll take her to the car while you get the prescription filled."  
  
~*~  
  
Blair was laying awake on the couch with Sammy on the floor in front of her when Tad came home.  
  
"Hey Sweetie" Tad said. "Where's Mrs. Garrett?"  
  
Blair pointed to the kitchen so Tad walked in that direction.  
  
"I see Blair is getting along with Sammy." Tad said. "So how was everything today?"  
  
"Well I have good news and I have bad news." Mrs. Garrett said. "Which do you want first?"  
  
"What's the bad news?" Tad asked worriedly.  
  
"Natalie and I took Blair to the hospital today because she started having seizures." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
"Is she OK?" Tad asked.  
  
"She's fine." Mrs. G said. "They gave her anti-seizure medication and sent her home."  
  
"Well as long as she's OK, what's the good news?" Tad asked.  
  
"Blair wrote her name today." Mrs. Garrett said. "She's very proud of herself."  
  
"That's great!" Tad exclaimed. "That shows some progress."  
  
"Yes but don't forget that she can eat with a spoon too." Mrs. Garrett said. "Speaking of eating could you bring Blair in here and call Kelsey down here?"  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner Jo, Natalie and Tootie brought their daughters over to spend the night. Mrs. Garrett and Tad would watch them while their parents went out to a movie. Mrs. Garrett took the kids into the kitchen for some cookies.  
  
"Do any of you know where your Aunt Blair's stuffed bear is?" Mrs. Garrett asked.  
  
Kelsey shook her head while Tisha looked accusingly at Annie and Jamie who had guilty looks on their faces. Tisha couldn't stand it any longer it was hard to keep this a secret.  
  
"I know where it is." Tisha said. Annie gave Tisha a look while Jamie nudged her elbow.  
  
"Where is it?" Mrs. Garrett asked.  
  
"It's in the bottom drawer of Kelsey's dresser." Tisha said. "I'll go get it."  
  
Tisha ran upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe she told." Annie said.  
  
"I can." Jamie said. "I heard Aunt Tootie can't keep a secret either."  
  
"Like Mother, Like Daughter." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
Tisha came back with a piece of the teddy bear in each hand.  
  
"Annie and Jamie ripped him." Tisha said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. G asked. "I can fix him."  
  
"We didn't want to get in trouble." Annie said.  
  
"Your not in trouble." Mrs. G said. "It's time for you girls to go to bed."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night Tad and Mrs. Garrett were sitting in the living room. Mrs. Garrett was sewing the bear back together and Tad was reading the newspaper.  
  
"I'm all finished." Mrs. G said. "I'm going to go up and give this to Blair."  
  
Mrs. Garrett went upstairs and walked into the bedroom, what she saw shocked her. Blair had let Sammy sleep on her bed with her. Mrs. Garrett went back downstairs still holding the teddy bear.  
  
"Did you give it to her?" Tad asked.  
  
"No" Mrs. Garrett said. "She doesn't need him anymore, she has Sammy." 


	16. Pushing Too Hard

Chapter 16

December 18, 1994

Two days later Jo and Mrs. Garrett were talking in the kitchen.

"Blair's finally asleep," Mrs. Garrett said. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I know what you mean," Jo said. "I'm so frustrated with Blair, even I feel like crying."

"Blair can't talk, so I can't figure out what she wants. Her handwriting is illegible, so that doesn't help either," Mrs. G said. "She has to have help with just about everything. I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"I don't know if I can either. My patience with her has run out," Jo said. "Every time I turn around there's a new mess to clean up."

"You know what I really hate? I hate when Blair's in a bad mood and I can't figure out why," Mrs. G said. "I hate seeing her like that."

"This is going to sound really selfish, but sometimes I wish Tad had never found her," Jo said.

"You don't really mean that," Mrs. G said.

"No, I don't," Jo said. "I used to feel that way, but now I'm glad he did find her."

"I'm glad he did too, but I wish things were normal around here," Mrs. G said.

"Mrs. G, around here normal is only a setting on the dryer," Jo said.

Mrs. Garrett and Jo were not aware that standing on the other side of the kitchen door was Blair and that she had heard the whole thing.

* * *

The next day Natalie went into the rehab center to pick up Blair. Natalie found Blair crying in the lobby.

"Hey Beth, why is Blair crying?" Natalie asked the woman at the front desk.

"Oh, she fell during physical therapy," Beth said. "She's pushing herself too hard."

"OK, thanks for telling me," Natalie said. "See you tomorrow."

"Come on Blair, I know what will make you feel better," Natalie said. "Going home and taking a nice long nap."

* * *

On the way home Natalie talked to Blair.

"You know everybody falls down once in a while," Natalie said. "But we also get back up and try again. You just need to practice, but don't push yourself too hard. You'll walk again someday; you just need to be patient."

When Natalie got home, she told Mrs. Garrett what happened. Mrs. Garrett helped Blair upstairs to the bedroom.

"You heard Jo and I talking yesterday didn't you?" Mrs. G asked.

Blair nodded her head.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll still love you whether you can walk or not," Mrs. G said.

"I…love…you…too," Blair said.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Mrs. G said. Tears were streaming down both of their faces as Mrs. G gave Blair a hug. Blair had said her first words in over three years.


	17. Santa Claus

Chapter 17

December 20, 1994

Tad walked in the door as Kelsey ran down the stairs the next morning. Tad had been away on business the past few days and the kids were home for Christmas vacation.

"Daddy, you're home!" Kelsey exclaimed as she ran into Tad's arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Tad said. "Where is your Grandma?"

"I think she's in the kitchen," Kelsey said. "I just woke up."

"OK," Tad said. "Let's go in the kitchen."

Tad and Kelsey entered the kitchen. Mrs. G was making breakfast.

"Oh, Tad, you're back," Mrs. G said. "You just missed Blair, Jo took her to rehab."

"I'll have to see her later," Tad said. "How has she been?"

"OK," Mrs. Garrett said. "She talked to me yesterday."

"Really!" Tad exclaimed. "What did she say?"

"She said she loved me," Mrs. G said.

* * *

Later that same day, Jo, Jamie, and Kelsey were in the kitchen helping Mrs. Garrett make Christmas cookies.

"Grandma, can we go see Santa Claus?" Kelsey asked.

"If you want," Mrs. Garrett said. "It's time to put the cookies in the oven."

"OK," said Kelsey.

"Go in the bathroom and get cleaned up you two," Mrs. G said.

Kelsey and Jamie ran upstairs.

"That's strange," Mrs. G said.

"What's strange?" Jo asked.

"That Kelsey wants to see Santa Claus," Mrs. G said.

"Why is that strange?" Jo asked.

"Because when Kelsey was three, she asked Santa to bring her Mommy and Daddy home. When that didn't happen, she stopped going to see Santa Claus," Mrs. G explained. "Last year she didn't want to go."

"Blair and Tad are home now," Jo said. "Maybe that's why Kelsey decided she wanted to go this year."

* * *

December 22, 1994

Two days later Mrs. G took the kids to see Santa Claus. When it was Kelsey's turn, she went up and sat on Santa's lap.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"Oh, I don't want anything for Christmas," Kelsey said. "I just wanted to say thank you for bringing my Mommy and Daddy home."

* * *

December 25, 1994

Everybody came over to the house Christmas morning to open presents. Blair was sitting on the couch watching the kids open their presents. From across the room, Jo could see tears streaming down Blair's face. Jo got up from where she was sitting and sat next to Blair on the couch.

"Hey Blair, what's the matter?" Jo asked. "Did you remember something?"

"Yes," Blair answered.

"What did you remember?" Jo asked.

"Every…thing," Blair said.


	18. Hand Burning 101

Chapter 18

January 25, 1995

One month later, Jo took Blair to the doctor's for a checkup.

"Let's see," The doctor said. "Your weight is good and you have been keeping food down for over a month. I think it's about time you got your feeding tube removed."

"When do you want to do that?" Jo asked.

"Sometime next week," The doctor said. "But first you're due for some shots young lady."

"Nooo!" cried Blair.

The nurse brought in two syringes. The doctor started rolling up Blair's sleeve.

"Nooo!" Blair cried again.

"Blair, it's okay," Jo said.

"Don't…let…him," Blair pleaded with Jo.

Jo leaned over and whispered in Blair's ear. Blair calmed down and let the doctor give her, her shots.

"Ow!" Blair cried as the doctor gave her the first shot. The doctor gave the second shot soon after. Blair cried for five minutes.

"Oh, you're fine," Jo said. "Remember our deal?"

"We're all done here," The doctor said. "What did you say to her to calm her down?"

"I told her I'd buy her some make-up," Jo said. "See ya next week."

* * *

After a trip to the drug store for make-up, Jo and Blair arrived home.

"So what did the doctor say?" Mrs. G asked.

"He wants to remove the feeding tube next week," Jo said.

"That's great!" exclaimed Mrs. G.

The following week Blair's feeding tube was removed.

* * *

Six Months Later - August 1, 1995

In the past six months, Blair's speech had improved, but still was not perfect. Blair had also become more mobile; however she still could not walk without the help of her walker. The kids had all been sent to camp for the summer. On this August day, Blair was taking a nap on the couch and was not expected to wake up for another hour. Mrs. Garrett was in the kitchen starting dinner.

Mrs. Garrett filled two pots with water and placed them on the front burners of the stove. She turned the front burners on and started getting more pots and pans out. Mrs. Garrett remembered something she had to do upstairs, so she moved the pots to the back burners and turned one of the burners off. She didn't realize that she forgot to turn the other one off, as she left the room.

In the living room, Blair woke up with a splitting headache. There was no answer as she called for Mrs. Garrett. Blair grabbed her walker and made her way into the kitchen. The aspirin and all of Blair's other medications were in the cupboard above the stove. Blair let go of her walker to open the cupboard. The aspirin was way in the back, so Blair had to use both of her hands to search for it. Blair still had poor balance and as she let go of her walker, she lost her balance and stuck her left hand on the burner to keep from falling. Blair screamed in pain and quickly removed her hand from the 100 degree burner. Blair collapsed on the floor in front of the stove, sobbing. Mrs. Garrett ran down the stairs as fast as she could, after hearing Blair's cries. Mrs. Garrett found Blair sitting on the floor in the kitchen crying and holding her hand.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Mrs. Garrett asked worriedly.

Blair showed Mrs. Garrett her hand. Mrs. Garrett could see the imprint of the burner on Blair's hand.

"Oh, you burnt your hand, it's going to be OK," Mrs. Garrett said.

Mrs. Garrett helped Blair stand up at the sink, where she ran cold water over Blair's hand.

"I thought I turned these off," Mrs. G said as she turned the burner off.

Mrs. Garrett grabbed the phone and called Natalie and told her to come over right away.

"What are you doing up?" Mrs. G asked Blair as she hung up the phone.

"I have a head…ache," Blair said through her tears. "I could not find you and I need…ed as…pir…in."

"Are you still having headaches?" Mrs. G asked.

Blair nodded.

Natalie entered the kitchen, out of breath.

"I ran over here as fast I could," Natalie said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay here with her," Mrs. G said. "Make sure she keeps her hand under the faucet, while I get a wet towel."

Fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Garrett and Natalie were in the emergency room waiting room waiting for news on Blair. A doctor came out, talked to Mrs. Garrett, and then went back into the room. Mrs. Garrett walked over to Natalie.

"Blair suffered second degree burns to her hand," Mrs. G said. "She can go home, they want us to change the bandage every day, and he wants a doctor to look at her hand in three weeks."

Natalie helped Blair to the car, when the doctor said they could leave.

* * *

Three Weeks Later - August 22, 1995

"How's your hand?" Jo asked Blair.

"Fine," Blair said.

"You ready to go get that bandage taken off for good," Jo asked.

"Yes," Blair said.

"Come on, let's go," Jo said.


	19. Kelsey's Wish

Chapter 19

Later that night, Tad and Kelsey were outside in the front yard looking up at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Tad asked.

"Yes," Kelsey answered. "Why are there stars in the sky?"

"When I was a little boy, my father told me that there is a star up there for every person in the whole world," Tad said. "And that when someone dies, their star falls or shoots out of the sky."

"My teacher told our class that falling and shooting stars are the same thing," Kelsey said.

"That's right," Tad said.

"She also told us that shooting stars are not really stars at all, but pieces of burning rock," Kelsey said. "But I like your story better."

"Me too," Tad said. "I like to believe that shooting stars are really stars, falling out of the sky when someone dies."

Just then a shooting star shot across the sky.

"Look Daddy!" Kelsey exclaimed. "A shooting star!"

"Make a wish, Kels," Tad said. "It's all yours."

Kelsey closed her eyes and made a wish.

"Did you make a wish?" Tad asked.

"Uh-huh," Kelsey said. "I hope it comes true."

"I think it will," Tad said.

"How do you know?" Kelsey asked.

"It has been said that if you wish on a shooting star your wish will come true," Tad said.

"I love you, Daddy," Kelsey said.

"I love you too, Kelsey," Tad said.

* * *

Three Months Later - November 22, 1995

In the last three months, Blair's speech had improved so much that it was now perfect. However Blair still relied on the walker to help her walk. On this November day, Jo is sitting on a chair in the living room watching Blair make her way down the stairs. When Blair got down all of the stairs, Jo jumped out of her seat.

"Hey Blair," Jo said. "I've been watching you for the past few days and I think that you could walk without that thing, if you tried."

"I don't know, Jo," Blair said. "I don't think I can."

"Sure you can," Jo said. "Stay right there."

Jo walked to the front door.

"OK," Jo said. "Let go of your walker and come to me."

"Jo, I can't," Blair whined.

"Yes, you can," Jo said. "Quit being so stubborn."

Six-year-old Kelsey watched quietly from the upstairs balcony.

"I can't do this, Jo," Blair said.

"Come on Blair," Jo said. "Let go and come to me."

Blair slowly let go of the walker.

"Believe in yourself," Jo said. "You can do this."

Blair hesitated as she took her first steps in over four years. Blair was halfway there, when Tad arrived home from work.

"Hey, look at you!" Tad exclaimed. "Come give me a hug."

"Come on Blair, you can do it," Jo said.

Blair walked the rest of the way into Tad's arms and gave him a hug.

"I did it!" Blair exclaimed.

"I knew you could," Jo said.

"Hey Daddy," Kelsey called from upstairs. "You were right, my wish did come true."

"I told you it would," Tad said.

Blair was still hugging Tad, when she felt something in his pocket.

"Tad, what do you have in your pocket?" Blair asked.

Tad pulled out a box from his pocket.

"I know you have been wondering where your ring was, so I got you a new one," Tad said.

Tad got down on one knee and opened up the ring box.

"Blair, will you marry me?" Tad asked. "Again?"

"I love you Tad, of course I will marry you again," Blair said.

"I love you too," Tad said. "I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without Jo," Blair said.


	20. The Cemetery

Chapter 20

Six Weeks Later - January 3, 1996

Blair and Tad walked through the front door, everyone was in the living room.

"How did it go?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"I got a clean bill of health," Blair said. "I'm fully recovered."

"That's great news!" Mrs. G exclaimed.

"And the doctors in Texas told me she would never fully recover," Tad said.

"Well I guess they were wrong," Jo said.

"Hey Mommy," Kelsey said. "Will you take me to the zoo now?"

"Of course," Blair said. "I didn't think you remembered."

"Hey, fill us in," Jo said. "What are you talking about?"

"Before we left for Hawaii, Kelsey was upset that we were leaving and I told her I'd take her to the zoo, when I got back," Blair explained.

"So that's why Kelsey didn't want to go with us before," Tootie realized.

* * *

One Month Later - February 3, 1996

Tootie was sitting on the couch, when Tad came home from work.

"Hey Tootie, is Blair around?" Tad asked.

"No, she went for a walk," Tootie said. "She said something about going to see her baby."

"She went by herself?" Tad asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Tootie said. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Tad said. "Blair's never gone by herself before. How long has she been gone?"

"About an hour," Tootie said.

"If she's not back in five minutes, I'm going to go find her," Tad said. "It's getting late."

* * *

Tad drove to the cemetery. He found Blair sitting in the snow in front of a tombstone that read 'Baby Warner.' Tad knelt down next to Blair in the snow.

"It's getting late," Tad said.

"I know," Blair said.

"What's on your mind?" Tad asked.

"A baby," Blair said. "I want us to have another baby."

THE END

* * *

But wait there's more.

The sequel is coming soon.

"The Pink Rose" starts where "The Shooting Star" left off, right here in the cemetery.

While you're waiting, check out my crossover with Charlie's Angels, "Angels in Peekskill," found in 'TV Crossovers' or by clicking on my penname.


End file.
